Traducción: (Un)Wanted
by Eris Blackheart
Summary: Edenia Serapaid, una bruja en su último año en Hogwarts. Todo va bien. Hasta que los Mortífagos toman el poder y su estatus de sangre se convierte en una amenaza. Draco Malfoy es más vil que nunca, los amigos escapan, la gente desaparece. Y luego está esa mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, con una notable ambición de convertirse en la peor pesadilla de Edenia. Pero Edenia no se rendirá.
1. Aclaraciones

**Título:** (UN)Wanted - (IN)Deseada

**Autora:** DAMNINEEDANAME

**Link al Original:** fanfiction (punto) net /s/ 10846788/1/Un-Wanted

**Disclaimer: **el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a **J. K. Rowling**. El original a **DAMNINEEDANAME**. Yo sólo hago la **traducción**.

**Pairing:** OC/Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Advertencias: **Femmeslash, Non-con, violencia.

**Línea de Tiempo:** Al comienzo del séptimo curso de Harry en adelante.

**Summary: **Edenia Serapaid, una bruja en su último año en Hogwarts. Todo va bien. Hasta que los Mortífagos toman el poder y su estatus de sangre se convierte en una amenaza. Draco Malfoy es más vil que nunca, los amigos se van, la gente desaparece. Y luego está esa mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, con una notable ambición de convertirse en la peor pesadilla de Edenia. Pero Edenia no va a rendirse. ¿Quién vencerá?


	2. Cambio

**Capítulo 1: Cambio**

Edenia recuerda. Recuerda la última vez que entró en el colegio y se sintió protegida. Recuerda la última vez que se rió con sus amigos mientras paseaban por los pasillos de noche, y recuerda, muy claramente, lo divertido que era cuando entraba en la sala común de Slytherin y todo el mundo estaba contento de verla.

Ahora ya no se sentía protegida. Sus amigos se habían ido, algunos habían sido asesinados, o así lo había leído en El Profeta, y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que el nuevo curso había comenzado, su último curso, pero ya podía sentir el cambio y el peligro en el ambiente desde el segundo en que puso un pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, casi ningún Slytherin era culpable de la nueva situación: Severus Snape en el puesto de Dumbledore, y los chismes que trajo consigo, y, por supuesto, las túnicas negras que pululaban por el colegio y no parecían desaparecer, ¿mortifagos?

Edenia era joven y atractiva, según otros estudiantes, pero nunca se había preocupado mucho de eso. Era fácil estar con ella, era divertida y comprensiva, pero nunca tan grosera como mucho dirán que era, por la única razón de ser una de ellos. Una Slytherin. Ahora bien, ser una Slytherin ya no parecía suficiente en ese colegio. Y el colegio era todo lo que tenía. ¿Hogar? No existía tal lugar. Siempre había estado aquí, aquí mismo. En Hogwarts. El mundo muggle, el lugar al que una mitad de ella pertenecía, era demasiado arriesgado con todos los crímenes que se cometían allí enmascarados como "accidentes".

Edenia respiró hondo cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, donde los demás ya estaban colocados en fila como libros en una estantería. Se colocó junto a un compañero de Casa, Draco Malfoy, quien ni siquiera la miró, ocupado como todos los demás en dirigir sus ojos hacia delante, hacia un punto de fuga al fondo de la sala. Hacia una persona.

—Un nuevo año comienza, sin embargo… —decía una voz suave, calma, teñida con cierta malicia. Era Severus Snape—… estoy seguro de que todos son conscientes de que ciertas cosas van a cambiar —continuó. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron toda la sala, silenciosa mientras daba pasos controlados a través de la multitud reunida en cuatro grupos. El silencio era casi insoportable y sus zapatos resonaban junto con su voz.

—Algunos se fueron, otros vendrán. Y ustedes se _quedarán_ —susurró y se dio la vuelta mientras su capa oscura hondeaba espectacularmente mientras caminaba. Pero no dejó de hablar, añadiendo más ritmo a su discurso—. A partir de hoy, ninguno de ustedes dejará Hogwarts. No volverán a casa ni llevarán a cabo alguna otra aventura. Ser un estudiante de Hogwarts es, hoy por hoy, un deber. Sus padres ya han sido informados y hasta el más estúpido de ellos aprenderá que alejarles de aquí es ilegal y por tanto será castigado.

Estalló una serie de jadeos.

Edenia miró a izquierda y derecha. No pudo evitar sentirse celosa, por un segundo, de que alguien se preocupara por sus hijos e hijas, pero no por ella. Sus padres habían muerto, hacía bastante en realidad, ni siquiera llegó a conocerlos, pero no había armado tanto jaleo como Harry Potter, el niño que, de acuerdo con algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, era el culpable de todos los desastrosos acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Ella, sin embargo, nunca prestó demasiada atención a lo que decían de él. Estaban bien. No hablaban mucho, pero no se odiaban. Una rápida mirada a Draco le recordó que no todo el mundo compartía la misma tolerancia hacia Potter, así que lo mantuvo para sí la mayor parte de las veces y era bastante amable con las otras Casas que, sorprendentemente, no eran ni más ni menos tolerantes con Harry como los Slytherin.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Snape aplaudió, saludando a un par de nuevos profesores con la acción. Un hombre alto y musculoso de apariencia mundana junto a una versión femenina de sí mismo, con los brazos cruzados y los labios cerrados en sonrisas. Junto a ellos había una mujer vestida de negro, cabello negro y salvaje y profundos ojos negros. Sus labios rojos no se contrajeron ni por un segundo, y sólo se movió para levantar el mentón cuando dejó que sus ojos se perdieran alrededor de la sala, pero hizo una mueca en dirección a Edenia. Por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo, pero se percató de la reacción de Draco, que cabeceó en su dirección a modo de saludo y la esquina de la boca de la mujer formó una media sonrisa. Sus ojos entrecerrados perforaron el espacio al lado de Edenia un segundo después, con la barbilla levantada de nuevo y las cejas arqueadas ligeramente, pero se advertía que su mirada estaba centrada de nuevo en Severus Snape por la manera en que resoplaba continuamente mientras éste seguía hablando sobre las cosas que cambiarían. Los estudiantes fueron escoltados de regreso a sus habitaciones cuando el discurso hubo terminado.

—¡Por fin! ¡He estado esperando esto! Ahora los sangre sucia recibirán lo que se merecen… —exclamó Crabbe, uno de los amigos de Draco, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro y ocupaba la mayor parte del sitio. Sin embargo, hizo sitio cuando Edenia entró—. ¡Edenia! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y se sentó en una silla de cuero.

Se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad, con ganas de decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras.

—Ya es hora de que limpien este colegio… —murmuró Draco mientras extendía la mano por un vaso de agua, que tomó de la mesa de plata que había delante de ellos, y se sentaba.

Edenia le lanzó una mirada desagradable, sus ojos se estrecharon y decidió levantarse, pero Draco la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—¡No nos des la espalda! —siseó mientras ponía el vaso sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, la ira ondulaba a través de su cuerpo. Goyle, que se les había unido a esas alturas, se rió y miró a Crabbe.

—¿Por qué debería escuchar tu basura de sangre pura? —Edenia fulminó al pálido rubio, con los brazos aún cruzados cuando se las arregló para deshacerse de Draco. Él resopló ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es basura y lo sabes.

—¿A quién estás tratando de convencer? Piensa por ti mismo.

—¡No trato de convencer a nadie! Pienso como un Slytherin, ¡debe estar claro dónde están tus lealtades!

—¡Mi lealtad! ¡Mentiras! ¿Dónde? ¡Donde soy aceptada por lo que soy, Malfoy! —balbuceó Edenia mientras gesticulaba salvajemente haciendo que Draco retrocediera un poco.

—_Tsk_… hay un montón de mestizos. Mira a Snape, él… —murmuró Goyle y Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie.

—No. Me. Importa —respondió Edenia fríamente cuando decidió que esa conversación era inútil.

Echó a andar, pero Draco agarró su muñeca una vez más para tirar de ella, mirándola profundamente y durante mucho tiempo. La sala común estaba tranquila, el ambiente tenso y más aún cuando soltó a Edenia, sin apartar la mirada de ella mientras desaparecía en el área de las chicas. No, Draco ya no sería delicado y cobarde.

Las cosas iban a cambiar de verdad.

* * *

La mañana siguiente comenzó de manera desagradable. Durante el desayuno, Edenia se sentó algo apartada pero Draco no estaría de acuerdo con esto. Sencillamente tomó su plato y lo dejó donde ella estaba, se sentó y comió en silencio, pero parecía un poco divertido, mucho más que Edenia, que lo miraba con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa…? —preguntó y alejó el plato de sí, sin intención de comer más.

Él se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer algunos trozos antes de decir:

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu actitud? ¿Qué tipo de elfo te ha poseído durante el verano, eh? —Edenia puso su tenedor en el plato e inhaló profundamente. Miró hacia Severus Snape, que estaba sentado hacia la mitad de la mesa, al lado de otros profesores y los nuevos que no conocía—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Qué tipo de elfo me ha poseído…? —repitió Edenia, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos se centraron en él. Su voz parecía secarse mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Cynthia, Esther… ¡Robin! El Profeta publicó que sus casas se incendiaron por causas naturales. Los reporteros muggles dijeron que una de ellas se ahogó cerca de un lago, dijeron, que otra cayó por un acantilado. Accidentes, dijo El Profeta, cosas que pasan en el mundo muggle… —Ella apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Draco la miró, pero no mostró ni la más mínima compasión.

—Los accidentes ocurren. Por desgracia —respondió el rubio fríamente mientras sorbía hasta la última gota de su zumo de calabaza sin mirar a Edenia, cuyos ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. No había más que decir. Ella simplemente se levantó y murmuró un "nos vemos en clase" mientras se alejaba del Gran Comedor.

* * *

El aula estaba llena de estudiantes. Uno por uno iban entrando y Edenia no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había tantos. Casi todos los alumnos de séptimo año estaban ahí y, de hecho, el aula le recordaba más a un pasillo que a una verdadera clase; más bien a un auditorio.

Comprobó su horario de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Quien fuera la profesora Lestrange, ahora les enseñaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco vio a Edenia unos segundos más tarde y siguió caminando hacía ella, susurrando en su oído.

—No quieres escapar de mí, ¿verdad?

—No soy muy habladora… —suspiró suavemente y escondió su muñeca bajo la mano. La atención de Draco fue hacia allí; vio un ligero tono azul alrededor de la piel sensible. ¿La agarró con tanta fuerza ayer por la noche? Le echó un nuevo vistazo y, por alguna extraña razón, le gustó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un silencio mortal llenó la sala; ahí estaba. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia la puerta que se abría mágicamente, una varita hizo un aspaviento para cerrar la puerta de nuevo con un ruido sordo. Clic. Clic. Clic. Tacones caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación. Esa mujer de nuevo. Los ojos de Edenia fueron hacia su pelo rizado, al vestido negro. La había visto en algún lugar, incluso antes del día anterior. Pero, ¿dónde? Empezando a sentirse un poco incómoda, se acurrucó en su asiento un poco más y se cruzó de brazos. El peligro irradiaba desde la figura de la mujer. Otra persona entró. Esta vez era un hombre bastante musculoso, de pelo oscuro y barba corta que se acercó a la mujer, que se sentó un poco apartada. Edenia no recordaba haberle visto la noche anterior, en el Gran Comedor. ¿La mujer no era su profesora, como esperaba? ¿Estaba ahí sólo para mirar?

—Arriba —gruñó el hombre y casi al instante todo el mundo calló.

A Edenia le tomó unos segundos entender, pero fue levantada por Draco de todos modos. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron mientras Blaise, otro amigo de Draco, miraba fijamente al frente, entonces le susurró a Draco:

—¿Es su marido?

—Sí.

—No os enseñaré a defenderos contra las Artes Oscuras. Las Artes Oscuras serán vuestras herramientas —susurró, casi al mismo nivel que Snape, pero sin su suavidad, más como un gruñido. Su voz era más cascada y grave que la de Snape, y vibraba por toda la sala.

Edenia miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que la mirada de la mujer estaba fija en Draco de nuevo y Edenia no pudo dejar de notar lo nerviosa que eso le ponía. ¿No podía mirar a otro sitio? ¿Qué tenía que ver Draco con ella? Sólo tenía que preguntar.

—Draco, ¿por qué nos está mirando todo el rato? —susurró Edenia.

—¿Bellatrix? Es mi tía —dijo y todo empezó a tener sentido. Lento. Pero seguro.


	3. Fraternidad

**Capítulo 2: Fraternidad**

Sin duda era divertido ver cómo las cosas se desarrollan a tu alrededor si las dejas. Sin interferencias. Hogwarts se había convertido en una prueba viviente y muerta al mismo tiempo, o al menos eso pensaba Edenia.

La lección del profesor Lestrange resultó ser bastante cruel. Caminó alrededor de los estudiantes, mirándolos sin molestarse en parecer simpático. Mantuvo la varita visible todo el tiempo, golpeándose con ella la palma de la mano como si fuera un bate de béisbol mientras su esposa Bellatrix Lestrange, como Edenia había descubierto hacía cinco minutos, permanecía en el fondo de la sala y no apartaba los ojos de Draco. Ninguno de ellos dijo ni una sola palabra y la clase continuó de manera brutal mientras algunos estudiantes eran elegidos al azar para hacer una demostración de la maldición Cruciatus. Estudiantes de todas las Casas fueron elegidos, excepto de una. Slytherin. Ningún Slytherin fue elegido, ni siquiera les ordenaron guardar silencio cuando un par de ellos estalló en carcajadas al ver el sufrimiento de alguien a quien despreciaban. Crabbe y Goyle, sobre todo, parecían disfrutar mucho de que otros estudiantes fueran torturados. ¿Y Bellatrix Lestrange? Se sentó ahí, observó a las víctimas en su angustia e incluso cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, disfrutando de los sonidos, del silencio, la atmósfera, mientras torturaban a un estudiante.

La boca de Edenia colgaba abierta. Alguien tenía que decir algo. Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Neville Longbottom, un compañero de Gryffindor, fue elegido a continuación. Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar, uno de ellos le dijo que no fuera cuando los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron ampliamente y la más oscura de las sonrisas que Edenia había visto nunca apareció en el rostro de la bruja.

—Longbottom… Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no descubrimos si corres la misma suerte que tus estúpidos padres?

—¡No vas a derrotarme…! —gruñó, y los ojos de Bellatrix desterraron la alegría anterior reemplazándolo por un gran pesar. Se incorporó de la silla en la que estaba sentada; su marido se retiró a la parte posterior de la habitación mientras los demás la miraba como un depredador que se acerca a su presa.

—Va a recibir una buena paliza —murmuró Draco y sonrió.

Crabbe jugueteó un poco con sus manos con entusiasmo mientras otros Gryffindors miraban a Neville preocupados. Él, sin embargo, se puso de pie y trató de no temblar, lo que no le dio mucho resultado frente a Bellatrix Lestrange. Tragó saliva, se contrajo levemente y cerró los ojos cuando vio que ella sacaba su oscura varita y se inclinaba, apuntando hacia él. Se estrelló contra el suelo en el mismo instante en que sus palabras llegaban a los oídos de todos.

—_Crucio_.

¡Cuánto lo disfrutaba! Cuánto se reía, con qué frecuencia detuvo la maldición sólo para volver a lanzársela; cómo le encantaba verlo por debajo de ella, a sus pies, fulminado de dolor. Pero ella no esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—¡DETENTE! —Edenia se levantó de su asiento, gritando a la bruja.

Bellatrix detuvo la sesión de tortura de Neville, algunas personas jadearon y entonces todo el mundo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Draco y Blaise miraron a Edenia con los ojos ligeramente agrandados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Draco frenéticamente, mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras tiraba de Edenia hacia abajo, obligándola a sentarse.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Una Slytherin defendiendo a un Gryffindor —Bellatrix aplaudió sarcásticamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, con una mano en la cadera y otra agarrando su varita firmemente descansando a un lado de la boca. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero se volvió hacia Neville, cerniéndose sobre él mientras le lanzaba un hechizo no verbal que lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaban sus compañeros de Casa. Ginny y los demás le ayudaron.

La lección terminó, sin embargo, muchos continuaron. Y también seguiría una sesión no programada, pero Edenia no sabía nada de esto aún.

* * *

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —siseó Draco mientras los demás se les unían y se sentaban junto a Edenia durante la cena—. Primero rescatas a Longbottom, después ayudas a la hermana de la comadreja en un Duelo y… ¡y luego te atreves a ayudar a esa lunática de Ravenclaw en el pasillo! Y por no hablar de los sangre sucia a los que apartarse de varios mortífagos… ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo, Edenia? ¿La tienes?

—Lo correcto. Es lo que estoy haciendo —respondió con frialdad mientras le daba un sorbo a su té verde.

—_Tsk_… lo correcto. Lo correcto es hacer lo que te mantiene alejado de los problemas —replicó Blaise, comiendo un poco de su ensalada mientras Crabbe y Goyle se apoderaban de grandes trozos de tarta, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada cosa que decía Draco.

—Ya sabes, yo hago lo que me ayuda a dormir por la noche. Y vosotros podéis seguir haciendo lo que os ayude a vosotros. No os obligo a estar de acuerdo conmigo —dijo Edenia y Blaise la miró. Draco quiso responder, pero su amigo fue más rápido.

—Tienes una boca bastante grande para ser sólo una mestiza, ¿sabes? Mientras una parte de ti pueda hacer lo que quiera, lo mejor es que dejes la otra parte fuera del camino. Y eso significa mantenerte callada, disfrutar del hecho de que eres una Slytherin y… ¡y hacer lo que se espera de ti!

—¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que mirar cómo torturan a tus compañeros es algo que debe hacer un Slytherin?

—¡No tienes por qué mirarlos! Mira a otro lado, si debes hacerlo. Mira a otro lado. Pero mantén la boca cerrada, ¿lo harás?

—No, no lo haré. Buenas noches —dijo Edenia y se levantó.

Draco y Blaise se miraron el uno al otro antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran a Edenia cuando dejaba el Gran Comedor. No la verían hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta que la clase del profesor Lestrange comenzase una vez más.

Draco fue el primero en verla y quiso sentarse a su lado, pero Edenia eligió sentarse junto a Luna Lovegood. La clase estuvo llena muy pronto, nadie quería llegar tarde a sabiendas de que se arrepentirían. Neville había desaparecido, pero todos sabían que estaba en la enfermería, hecho que hizo sonreír a Bellatrix Lestrange cuando se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, Edenia no se arrepentía de nada. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas que recibía desde el otro lado de la habitación; Blaise y Draco negaron con la cabeza en su dirección, murmurando cosas que no llegaba a entender, pero veía que sus labios se movían y supo a ciencia cierta que debía ser algo denigrante, a juzgar por sus ojos entrecerrados. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que eligieran a otra persona a la que torturar, esta vez un chico de Hufflepuff. Edenia no le conocía, pero no entendía por qué estaba sucediendo esto.

—¡Está enfermo! —gritó al profesor Lestrange.

Dejó al Hufflepuff al instante; el pobre chico corrió de vuelta con sus amigos y temerosamente observó a su torturador caminando hacia Edenia.

—¿No te han enseñado a guardar silencio? —siseó el profesor Lestrange, apuntando su varita hacia ella. Ella levantó las manos ligeramente, sorprendida por un segundo con la boca semi abierta.

—Yo sólo…

—¡He dicho que te calles! —gruñó, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Draco sonrió humildemente, pero no dijo nada para calmar la situación. En cambio, su sonrisa se hizo más y más amplia cuando vio que la situación de Edenia se agravaba hasta el extremo de que el profesor Lestrange se acercó a ella a pasos pesados y ruidosos.

—¿Necesitas que te deje claro que no debes hablar durante mis clases? —preguntó en voz baja y teñida de mal humor, inclinándose para mirar a Edenia a los ojos profundamente. Ella se encogió, apretándose contra el asiento y respondiendo en voz baja, pero claramente audible.

—No —afirmó.

Blaise sonreía mientras replicaba:

—Creo que necesita que se lo aclaren, profesor Lestrange.

Los ojos de Edenia se agrandaron mientras miraba a Blaise. Los estudiantes comenzaron a protestar, pero fueron silenciados cuando Bellatrix se levantó simbólicamente antes de volver a sentarse. Los ojos de Edenia vagaron hacia la bruja y de nuevo hacia Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, que intentaban reprimir las carcajadas. No podía entenderlo. ¿Qué les pasaba?

—¿Sabes qué, Zabini? Creo que tienes razón —dijo el profesor, irguiéndose mientras preguntaba—: ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

—Edenia.

—Ven aquí, Edenia. A la parte delantera. Quiero enseñarle algo a tus compañeros.

Edenia tragó saliva y se levantó volviendo la cabeza hacia Blaise que le lanzó un beso sin dejar de sonreír con picardía. El profesor miró a su esposa y ella le miró mientras sus labios jugueteaban con la punta de su varita. Edenia se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dejó sus ojos ahí ya que le ponía nerviosa. Bellatrix sonrió y apoyó la espalda, aparentemente sólo quería disfrutar de la escena, sin embargo, empujó la silla y se acercó a la chica, obligándole a levantar la barbilla con la punta de la varita.

—Bueno, Edenia. Estás en Slytherin, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Bellatrix sonrió aún más y apretó los labios; su voz infantil resonó en los oídos de Edenia.

—Entonces no seré demasiado dura. No queremos que esta preciosa Slytherin sea maltratada, ¿verdad?

—¿Una buena Slytherin defendería a un sangre sucia? —exclamó Blaise, levantando risas en donde él y Draco estaban. Edenia no podía creer lo que oía. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras que los de Bellatrix se entrecerraron cuando gruñó entre dientes; fue suficiente para encender un peligroso fuego en ella y todo sucedió demasiado rápido para detenerlo.

—¡Debes ser una traidora a la sangre! Una lección te hará entrar en razón… ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de Edenia parecían hacer eco a través de todo el castillo. Lágrimas de agonía corrían por su rostro mientras luchaba y pateaba en un fútil intento de librarse de la maldición. Todo en su cabeza comenzó a girar y girar en ese punto y no pudo distinguir el momento en que su cuerpo decidió que era suficiente y que no podía soportarlo más. Poco a poco, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y rozó el desmayo, pero sin llegar a quedarse inconsciente. En cambio, Lestrange dejando una niña rota en el suelo. Edenia se sentó como pudo y miró la clase. El marido de Bellatrix apuntaba a los Gryffindor para que no se atrevieran a hacer nada. Los demás estudiantes tenían la cabeza agachada y las manos cruzadas sobre los ojos o la boca y algunos, como Draco y sus amigos, la observaban con gran interés y ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. La súbita agresión parecía haberle hecho trizas el cuerpo a Edenia. Se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como podía para salir del aula. Todo lo que se oía era la risa histérica de Bellatrix mientras Edenia desaparecía.

Estaba devastada. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho eso? Lo que habían hecho Blaise y Draco… ¿y el resto? ¿En qué estaban pensando? Corrió mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras, pasó por la sala común y lloró amargamente mientras se guarecía en su dormitorio. ¿Sería capaz de intentar escapar? No. No podía. Era imposible. No podía escapar; tenía que aguantar. Si esas personas eran la mitad de malas de lo que parecían, y este era sólo su segundo día, sin duda harían cosas peores cuando tuvieran una razón real. Y ella no quería darles una razón para hacer daño a sus amigos del mundo muggle. No debían averiguarlo.

Dejó que sus lágrimas se secaran en sus mejillas sonrojadas y se abrazó el cuerpo bajo la cómoda de su cama. Necesitaba energía para la próxima clase aunque tenía la esperanza de que Pociones con el profesor Slughorn no sería tan malo. Por suerte, así resultó.

Cuando las clases de la mañana terminaron, Draco, los demás y ella no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. En realidad, ella no había hablado con nadie ese día y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Tanto que se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que ningún Slytherin la detectaría ahí. La gente había intentado conversar con ella, un par de personas de Gryffindor incluso llegaron a preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, porque no quería preocuparles cuando ya todos estaban pendientes de la vida de Harry Potter. Folletos y noticias muggles rondaban por todo el colegio, pero ella estaba más preocupada por los gritos que salían de aulas o zonas que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y así pasó el resto del día, escondiéndose y evitando a Draco y su pandilla.

Por supuesto, sólo tuvo éxito hasta que volvió a la sala común ya entrada la noche. El rubio estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá de cuero negro, esperando. Se levantó cuando Edenia entró en la sala y Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise le cerraron el paso por si tenía la intención de huir.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Blaise? ¿Por qué?

Blaise rió y negó con la cabeza, empezando a jugar con el pelo de Edenia, haciéndolo girar alrededor de sus dedos. Crabbe y Goyle se limitaron a sonreír con los brazos de pie, flanqueándole como guardaespaldas. Draco se mantuvo en silencio por un breve momento, inhaló profundamente y sacudió la cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Edenia. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿No quedaba nadie cuerdo? Draco acarició su mejilla suavemente mientras Blaise seguía jugando con su pelo con esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro que nadie podría haberle quitado.

—Mira, Edenia —comenzó Draco fingiendo indiferencia—. Es lo que hay. Nos has vuelto la espalda… Alejándote de nosotros, ignorándonos, sintiendo lástima por sangre sucias… ¡Una Slytherin le da la espalda al resto de Slytherins! Recuerda esto, Edenia, recuérdalo. O nosotros te lo recordaremos. Si no quieres ser una de los nuestros, entonces te trataremos como a todos los demás. Será mejor que te lo grabes en esa bonita cabeza tuya…

—Fraternidad… —murmuró Goyle y Crabbe asintió.

Blaise acercó a Edenia a su rostro con un firme control sobre su pelo y repitió la palabra:

—Fraternidad.


End file.
